poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Parasailing on Isla Sorna
Here's how the opening. and parasailing on Isla Sorna goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III. film begins with the Universal and Amblin Entertainment logo with water vibrations going on with them, and after the Amblin Entertainment logo is finished it water vibrates to "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park" when it shows claw marks in the background with "III". Then it zooms into the film where we see an island with a tagline reading: "Isla Sorna 207 Miles West of Costa Rica RESTRICTED". Then the camera pans up and sees a plane flying overhead and we see a person looking at the plane through binoculars on a speed boat and he alerts the driver to drive the boat. And we get an aerial view of the boat driving through the water and it shows the person hooking up a 12-year-old kid and probably a 40 year-old man Enrique Cardoso: Here you go, my friend. Ben Hildebrand: Make sure you get us as close as you can. I'll give you something extra if you make it a good trip. Enrique Cardoso: Hey, I'm going to get you close, my friend. But not too close, huh? You don't want to be eaten. Bet Hildebrand: laughs Enrique Cardoso: You ready, amigo? Ben Hildebrand: Ready! Eric: Ready! boat drives through between the island and a small island Ben Hildebrand: One, two, three! pulls the harness and the parasail opens up Eric: WHOA!!!!! Ben and Eric are flying up in the air as they whoop and laugh Enrique Cardoso: Eric, heave! and Ben are going more higher and higher as the rope is almost reeled out Ben Hildebrand: You scared? Eric: Uh-uh, this is great! Ben Hildebrand: laughs they are way high up as Ben records with a video camera Eric: See anything yet? Ben Hildebrand: No, not yet. down below the boat is heading straight toward a cloud of fog Enrique Cardoso: in Costa Rican to the driver boat jumps a big wave and soon it's into the fog. And back in the air with Ben and Eric, they are still looking at the island, and just as Ben was recording the camera the boat shakes Ben Hildebrand: Whoa! Eric: What was that? Ben Hildebrand: I don't know. they are shaken around violently as there is distant growling down below from the fog Ben Hildebrand: Hold on! Eric: What's happening? Ben Hildebrand: Hold on! Eric: groaning Make it stop! they are shaken around, they look down below and out of the fog the boat is empty and wrecked as Enrique and the driver are not on board and there is blood Eric: What happened to them?! Ben Hildebrand: I don't know! he looks up ahead and notices the boat is heading towards some rocks! Oh, my God. Eric: We're gonna crash! Ben Hildebrand: Alright, alright, no were not! Eric: We're gonna crash! boat is coming closer and closer to the rocks Ben Hildebrand: I'm going to take this loose! Let go of the rope! Eric: We're gonna crash! Ben Hildebrand: Let go of the rope! boat is getting more closer to the rocks as Ben loosens the rope Ben Hildebrand: Move your hands! boat is getting even more closer to the rocks Eric: Hurry up! boat hits a rock Ben Hildebrand: Alright, here we go! releases the rope as the boat crashes into the rocks while he and Eric fly towards the island Ben Hildebrand: It's going be okay, bud. fly towards the island as it fades to the next scene Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes